1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device such as a zoom lens, an optical device driving unit, an information write device, a preset information setting system, and a camera system used in a TV camera, video camera, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Photographing operation using a TV camera, TV lens, and the like adopts various photographing methods. To more easily and accurately realize these photographing methods, there is a lens device having various so-called preset control functions.
First, a zoom lens is moved to a predetermined zoom position at a high speed during photographing operation, and photographing operation restarts from this position. This photographing method is implemented using a function of storing an arbitrary zoom position as a preset position in advance and turning on a switch during a photographing operation to move the zoom lens to the preset position at the maximum driving speed drivable by the lens device. This function will be referred to as a fast position preset zoom hereinafter.
Second, a photographing operation is performed while the zoom lens is moved at a predetermined zoom ratio and a predetermined constant speed. This photographing method is achieved using a function of storing an arbitrary zoom position as a preset position in advance, storing an arbitrary zoom lens driving speed as a preset speed, and turning on a switch during a photographing operation to move the zoom lens to the preset position at the preset speed. This function will be referred to as a memory position preset zoom hereinafter.
Third, a photographing operation is performed while the zoom lens is moved at a predetermined speed. This photographing method is realized using a function of storing an arbitrary zoom lens driving direction as a preset direction in advance, storing an arbitrary zoom lens driving speed as a preset speed, and turning on a switch during a photographing operation to move the zoom lens in the preset direction at the preset speed. This function will be referred to as a speed preset zoom hereinafter.
Fourth, the zoom position is changed while an object is photographed at a given zoom position, and then the zoom position is returned to an original one to continue photographing operation. This photographing method is attained using a function of storing an arbitrary zoom position as a preset position in advance, turning on a switch to store the zoom position at the switch-on timing, driving the zoom lens to the preset position, enabling a photographing operation, then turning off the switch to drive the zoom lens to the zoom position stored at the switch-on timing, and enabling a photographing operation. This function will be referred to as a shuttle zoom hereinafter.
The preset position and preset speed which must be stored for each function are set by, e.g., the variable resistor of the lens device for each function. As some of recent functions, a zoom position, speed, or direction in actually driving a zoom lens is detected, and detection information obtained at the operation timing of a switch for designating storage is stored as a preset position, preset speed, or preset direction in a semiconductor memory or the like.
As a recent photographing form, a TV camera or TV lens is installed in a virtual studio or mounted on a remote-control pan head, and remote-controlled by a controller. This form is becoming popular.
A TV lens having the conventional preset control functions is equipped with a storage command operation means such as a variable resistor or switch used in storing a preset position, preset speed, or preset direction. To store a preset position or the like in a remote-control photographing form, the user must go to the place where the TV camera or TV lens is located. This is inconvenient.
In a lens device having the conventional preset control functions, it is difficult to store a preset position by inputting a focal length or to store a preset speed by using an entire zoom range movable time.
It is an object of the present invention to enable setting preset information such as a preset position, preset speed, or preset direction via an information write device set outside (e.g., remote place) an optical device or driving unit. Particularly in a remote-control photographing form, the user can set preset information without going close to the optical device or the like, which is very convenient.
It is another object of the present invention to equip an optical device or driving unit with an information conversion means for converting preset information of an arbitrary form received from an information write device into preset information of a form processible in preset driving control, thereby enabling conversion setting of a preset position by inputting a desired focal length to the information write device, or enabling conversion setting of a preset speed by inputting a desired entire zoom range movable time to the information write device.
It is still another object of the present invention to arrange a selection means for selecting which of preset information set on the device side or preset information acquired via the information write device is used to perform preset driving control, thereby increasing choices of usable preset information and realizing a more useful preset control function.
To achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an optical device comprising an optical member, driving means for driving the optical member, storage means for storing preset information about driving of the optical member, an information write device for writing the preset information in the storage means from outside of the optical device, and control means for performing driving control of the driving means, wherein the control means performs preset driving control of the driving means on the basis of the preset information stored in the storage means.
According to the present invention, there is provided an optical device driving unit mounted on or connected to an optical device main body having an optical member, comprising an optical member, driving means for driving the optical member, storage means for storing preset information about driving of the optical member, an information write device for writing the preset information in the storage means from outside of the optical device, and control means for performing driving control of the driving means, wherein the control means performs preset driving control of the driving means on the basis of the preset information stored in the storage means.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information write device connected to an optical device including an optical member, driving means for driving the optical member, storage means for storing preset information about driving of the optical member, and control means for performing driving control of the driving means, the control means performing preset driving control of the driving means on the basis of the preset information stored in the storage means, comprising connection means for connecting the information write device to the optical device, driving command operation means operated to designate driving of the optical member, the driving command operation means generating driving information, and storage command operation means operated to store the driving information from the driving command operation means as preset information in the storage means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a preset information setting system having an optical device and an information write device connected to the optical device, comprising an optical member, driving means for driving the optical member, storage means for storing preset information about driving of the optical member, control means for performing driving control of the driving means, the control means performing preset driving control of the driving means on the basis of the preset information stored in the storage means, connection means for connecting the information write device to the optical device, driving command operation means operated to designate driving of the optical member, the driving command operation means generating driving information, and storage command operation means operated to store the driving information from the driving command operation means as preset information in the storage means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a camera system having a camera on which an optical device is mounted, comprising an optical member, driving means for driving the optical member, storage means for storing preset information about driving of the optical member, an information write device for writing the preset information in the storage means from outside of the optical device, and control means for performing driving control of the driving means, the control means performing preset driving control of the driving means on the basis of the preset information stored in the storage means.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.